Portable electronic devices usually have multiple functional applications, for example, a mobile phone can have not only a short messaging service (SMS) function and a telephone call function, but also an audio/video playing function. In general, an audio/video processing module and a communication module are integrated in a main central controller (CPU) of the mobile phone. However, over-integration of operations degrades the processing ability of the main CPU by slowing down the processing speed of the main CPU. Especially, when a user wants to utilize only one of the functions, such as when playing a song, the mobile phone runs not only the Mp3 function, but also the RF wireless function which is not being used at the moment.
Another shortcoming is that the only way to turn off the RF wireless function, such as when a passenger is on a plane, the mobile phone must be completely shut down, which means no access to the other functions.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a portable electronic device including three controllers that overcomes the aforementioned deficiencies.